Over the past several years, upper-arm training devices have been developed to assist in rehabilitating patients who have suffered loss of arm movement, such as due to an injury or stroke. Due to the size and weight of these devices, however, their use has been restricted to clinics and research laboratories. There exists a need to develop a device to assist and train arm movements of stroke survivors or subjects with weak musculature that can be worn by the user to perform daily tasks.